


For You, Love

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Ruki struggles with finding his boyfriend a gift for Valentine's Day





	For You, Love

Uruha watched the way Ruki fidgeted as he looked through his phone. Muttered obscenities left the vocalist every now and then, growing more frequent the longer he looked at the device in his hand. The guitarist raised a brow, hands paused in turning the page of his magazine, head cocked slightly to the side in curiosity. “What are you…”

Before he could finish his question Ruki answered it for him. “How is it so hard to find a Valentine’s Day gift?!” he demanded.

The taller man stared. “Ruki, that’s today. You haven’t found a gift yet?”

“No, I had a day planned to go shopping and everything but I got caught up at home writing new stuff,” the vocalist replied. “What did you get Tora?”

“Some foreign chocolates that are usually hard to find. I almost had to import them myself but I was lucky and found a specialty shop.”

“Chocolates… Isn’t that kinda plain?”

“But it’s right up his alley, like wine is right up mine.”

“Is that what he got you?”

“I don’t know yet,” Uruha said with a shrug. “What kind of stuff does Kyo-san like?”

Ruki hesitated. “Traditional…” he said after finding the right word.

“Oh, like historical things?”

“Yeah.”

“So find him something with elements of the feudal era or something. There’s bound to be at least one shop that sells that kind of thing.”

The vocalist thought about what the guitarist had said. His leg bounced as the gears started turning. “I know what to get him. Thanks, Uru.”

Uruha smiled. “Sure.” He put down his magazine and stood up from the chair. “Time for me to go home and see my tiger.” Ruki shook his head at the nickname.

 

The sound of the apartment door closing sounded through the quiet of the bedroom. The guitarist stayed where he was, content with the magazine in his hands. Soon footsteps were in the room and a familiar weight settled on the bed beside him. An affectionate kiss was placed on his cheek. Uruha smiled as tattooed fingers wove through his hair. “What are you reading?” Tora asked softly.

“Valentine’s Day traditions around the world.”

“Any interesting ones?”

“Mm,” the other hummed. “South Korea is a lot like Japan, in that they have a Valentine’s Day and a White Day. The only difference is they have a day for singles, too. It’s called Black Day and they have a special noodle dish for the occasion, too. Then there’s Finland. They call it Friends Day instead so it’s not about couples at all. In Wales they give each other “love spoons” which are always made out of wood and have fancy handles.”

“That’s cool,” Tora said. “But the most interesting one… is the one we’re spending together,” he said, lowering his lips to Uruha’s ears toward the end.

A shiver went through the other’s spine. “And why is that?” He felt Tora shift until he was pressing his weight against Uruha’s back in a suggestive fashion. The guitarist’s brow rose in intrigue.

“Because I am going to wine and dine you, seduce you, and love you in a way we haven’t done for a while,” the taller man whispered.

The brunet’s breath hitched in his throat. His voice was already betraying his excitement for what was to come. “Can you give me a hint?” he quirked.

Tora’s hands slid around the man’s waist and under the hem of his shirt, caressing the soft skin hidden beneath. A hum left him as he pressed kisses into Uruha’s neck. “Now where’s the fun in that…?” he questioned with an evident smirk. “I’d rather leave you in suspense.” A brush of his fingers over sensitive flesh had the brunet melting under him. He knew Tora would keep his word, making whatever he had in mind a true surprise later. It was part of the thrill he knew Uruha loved; the mental guessing game that only built his anticipation.

Uruha moved his head so their lips could meet. A soft breath left him when they parted. “I’ll never be bored with you,” he promised. Tora kissed him again, a smile on his lips. “Tiger…”

“Yes, love?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Kyo stared at the large box in his hands. “If this is chocolate it’s a lot more than I can eat,” he said a bit awkwardly.

Ruki fidgeted. It was enough of a movement for Kyo to know he was nervous of what he had gotten and really hoped the other would like it. “Well there’s chocolate, too, but that’s not all there is,” he admitted.

“Okay.” Kyo took the lid off the box and set it aside. He picked up a small box out of it, which he could tell were the chocolates. Then he moved the tissue paper aside to see what was underneath. “It’s an oni mask,” he voiced.

“I know it’s one you don’t have. There’s a story about the oni it’s supposed to represent and, uh…” Ruki cleared his throat. “The chocolates are shaped like oni masks, too. It’s kind of a theme thing…”

The elder laughed a bit at the blush that took Ruki’s cheeks. He put the box aside and pulled the other closer, pressing a kiss to his blushing cheeks. “I love it. But I love you more.”

Ruki blushed even harder. “You sap!” he sputtered.

Kyo smirked. “I have my moments. Now it’s time to open your gift.” He handed the younger man a smaller box than he had been given. Ruki opened it, a gasp of happy surprise leaving him when he saw what was inside. “You thought I wasn’t paying attention, didn’t you?”

“It’s the new Bvlgari cologne! They just came out with it a few weeks ago, how did you get it so fast?” he asked.

The elder shrugged. “I preordered it. I also made curry… with chocolate.”

The other laughed. This time he was the one to kiss the blush on the other man’s cheeks. “I love you, too.”


End file.
